Corazón de Elfo
by K Kinomoto
Summary: Un sentimiento nuevo ha nacido en el corazón de Dobby. Una ilusión que tiene ojos como esmeraldas. Al mismo tiempo nace en el Niño de Oro un sentimiento parecido. Sólo que su ilusión tiene los ojos negros. Slash SeverusHarry. Capítulo único.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**CORAZON DE ELFO**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_

_**Eran pasadas las doce de la noche, y dentro del dormitorio de los varones de la Casa de Gryffindor, una pequeña y desgarbada figura se deslizaba ágilmente de una cama a otra. Levantaba fugazmente una sábana o movía lentamente una almohada, procurando no despertar a nadie, mientras iba de aquí para allá, buscando algo en particular.**_

_**De pronto se detuvo en seco. Acercándose sigilosamente hacia la última cama que le faltaba por explorar de ésa habitación, el pequeño ser de largas orejas puntiagudas y afilada nariz se acercó con precaución hasta quedar parado frente a aquello que con tanto afán buscaba.**_

_**Desplazó cuidadosamente la delgada sábana que cubría el rostro del durmiente, y la tenue luz de una vela colocada en su mesita de noche, iluminó etéreamente el níveo semblante de un joven con los ojos cerrados y largas y rizadas pestañas negras.**_

_**El intruso suspiró largamente mientras permanecía parado sin moverse un solo milímetro del lugar donde se encontraba. Tomó el cabo de la vela, pequeño ya por tanto tiempo de uso y lo acercó prudentemente hacia la cara del joven acostado en esa cama. **_

_**Permaneció largo tiempo contemplando, embelesado, las claras facciones que al toque se antojaban extremadamente suaves y tibias. Dejó salir un largo suspiro de sus delgados y descoloridos labios, mientras dejaba la vela en su lugar. Depositó un objeto sobre la mesita y unos minutos después se retiraba tan silenciosamente como había llegado.**_

_**-**_

_**Harry Potter despertó lentamente mientras se tallaba los ojos con pereza. Estiró uno a uno sus músculos ateridos por el frío del invierno, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, listo para comenzar un nuevo día. Estiró su mano para tomar sus gafas de la mesita a su lado, cuando le pareció sentir un objeto que al tacto le pareció extraño. Localizó sus anteojos, y después de ponérselos, el joven pudo distinguir qué era aquello que anteriormente tocara. **_

_**Una hermosa rosa de un intenso color azul, delicada y tersa al tacto, con suaves y perfectos pétalos que a la luz que entraba por la ventana, tenían la sutil apariencia de la más fina de las sedas.**_

_**Harry tomó entre sus dedos la perfecta obra de la naturaleza, preguntándose quién habría podido dejarle semejante obsequio. Nunca había recibido un presente tan hermoso, y el joven de ojos verdes sintió una inmensa alegría traspasar su corazón.**_

_**Después de colocar la rosa en un jarrón con agua y dejarla junto al ventanal para que la escasa luz del sol la alimentara, Harry se dio prisa en arreglarse para bajar a la Sala Común, pues era el único que quedaba en el dormitorio. Cuando bajó vio que la Sala ya estaba vacía y cayó en la realidad de cuán tarde que se le había hecho, por lo que se dio prisa en presentarse en el comedor.**_

_**Era domingo primero de febrero, y debido a que el día de San Valentín estaba ya cercano, el director Dumbledore había mandado a decorar todo el castillo con motivos alusivos a ésa fecha, por lo que durante todo el camino, el moreno tuvo que esquivar corazones y listones de diferentes colores, hasta que llegó a su destino.**_

_**Al entrar al comedor observó con cierto dejo de fastidio, que éste estaba igual de decorado que todos los pasillos que el muchacho había recorrido. Levantó su vista al techo, y vio con empalago que había decenas de angelitos representando a Cupido y lanzando flechas, tan imaginarias como ellos, hacia todos los que se encontraban presentes.**_

_**El joven de ojos verdes suspiró con resignación mientras se dirigía a su lugar habitual en la mesa de los leones, mientras le llovían las flechas que los hipotéticos cupidos disparaban a diestra y siniestra.**_

_**-Buenos días, Harry. **_

_**-Buenos días, Ron. –El niño de oro respondió con desgano al saludo de su mejor amigo. -¿De quién fue la brillante idea? –Preguntó mientras señalaba con una mano hacia la cúpula del Gran Salón.**_

_**-Fue idea del profesor Dumbledore. –Le contestó Hermione mientras acariciaba con una mano el brazo de su pelirrojo novio. -¿No te agradan?**_

_**-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? –Harry tomó un plato y empezó a servirse el desayuno. –Me parece lo más cursi que he visto en mi vida. Además, ¿Vieron cuántas flechas me lanzaron ésas cosas? Si hubieran sido reales ya estaría todo perforado.**_

_**-Vamos, Harry... –Ron bebió un sorbo de jugo de cerezas, la bebida oficial en todo el mes de febrero -idea también del director, mientras veía de lleno a su novia. –Tómalo como una especie de invitación para que al fin te animes a conocer el amor.**_

_**-No, muchas gracias. –Respondió un aburrido Harry mientras jugueteaba con la comida. –Ya bastante tuve con Cho, como para equivocarme de nuevo.**_

_**Harry se refería a la corta relación que hacía seis meses mantuviera con la buscadora de Ravenclaw, la cual fracasara estrepitosamente después de un incidente que aún después de tantos meses, a Harry le molestaba sobremanera.**_

_**Sucedió después de un partido de su equipo contra el equipo de ella. Acababa de salir de los vestidores cuando su novia lo alcanzó. Ella le pidió que la acompañara nuevamente al campo con el pretexto de que, durante el partido, unos de sus aretes se le había caído. Cuando el muchacho le dijo que podía hacerle una copia de su arete por medio de magia, ésta le había respondido que necesitaba el original, ya que era un regalo de alguien muy querido y no estaba resignada a perderlo.**_

_**Fue así como de pronto se encontraron los dos solos bajo las gradas del estadio, y no supo en qué momento la muchacha había dejado de buscar el arete por el pasto, para buscarlo dentro de la camisa del moreno. Al principio, Harry se había dejado llevar por la calentura de la muchacha, porque debía admitir que sus caricias habían comenzado a excitarlo. Pero, cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo con más profundidad, Harry se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería llegar hasta ese punto con ella. Simplemente no le nacía hacerle el amor a su novia.**_

_**Cuando la muchacha iba a llegar aún más lejos, Harry le pidió que se detuviera, alegando que no era ni el momento ni el lugar apropiados. No era la primera vez que se negaba a un avance de esa naturaleza con ella, por lo que su negativa sólo logró enfurecer a la muchacha, quien le reclamó que lo que realmente pasaba era que a él no le gustaban las chicas, y que era una verdadera decepción. **_

_**Sorprendido ante la rabiosa acusación de su novia, Harry no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y ésta se marchó, mucho más furiosa aún viendo que él no la había desmentido, por lo que la estudiante de Ravenclaw dio por sentada su acusación.**_

_**El "niño que vivió", tuvo que aguantar durante las siguientes semanas las habladurías de las que fue objeto después de que Cho le contara a su mejor amiga, quien a su vez le contó a su otra mejor amiga, que su novio era gay. Y si bien, al principio el muchacho se enfurecía sobremanera al escuchar los cuchicheos malintencionados a sus espaldas, al final dejó de hacerles caso cuando él mismo descubrió que en realidad su novia tenía razón. Le gustaban los hombres.**_

_**Una mañana muy temprano en que se dirigía hacia el aula de pociones, Cho lo interceptó para hablar con él. El muchacho se quedó parado en medio del pasillo esperando a que ella comenzara a hablar. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de eso, ella lo había besado como si en los días pasados no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada.**_

_**La tomó de los hombros y la separó bruscamente de él, mientras seguía su camino. Ella lo alcanzó y le dijo que lo sentía mucho, que no había sido su intención provocarle problemas y que estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad. Al escuchar a su ex novia diciendo tales disparates, el moreno sólo había atinado a reírse mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si acabara de escuchar un chiste muy gracioso.**_

_**Esa había sido la última vez que Cho le había dirigido la palabra, y a partir de ese día, el moreno se había prometido solemnemente no volver a enredarse con ninguna otra chica y que, el día en que volviera a enamorarse, sería de un chico y se cuidaría de que no fuera alguien tan inmaduro e irresponsable como ella.**_

_**Harry volvió al presente mientras continuaba con su desayuno. **_

"_**Dudo mucho que alguien como yo llegue a conocer alguna vez el amor..." Pensó tristemente mientras se ponía de pie y salía del comedor, sin siquiera despedirse de sus compañeros.**_

_**-**_

_**Severus Snape llegó a sus habitaciones con la ropa desacomodada y el cabello revuelto. **_

_**-Estoy harto de esos cupidos. –Se dijo mientras se quitaba la arrugada capa y la lanzaba lejos. –La próxima vez que a Dumbledore se le ocurra la brillante idea de materializarlos para lanzarse sobre los que no tienen pareja, yo mismo le lanzaré a él la maldición imperdonable.**_

_**Era cinco de febrero y aún faltaban algunos días para "El día", como el anciano mago lo había llamado, y el profesor de pociones ya acusaba señales de querer convertirse muy pronto en asesino de querubines imaginarios. **_

"_**No sé a quien se lo pudo ocurrir inventar un día como éste". Pensaba mientras se servía una copa y se sentaba en su sillón. "Los alumnos no prestan atención por estar pintando garabatitos en sus pergaminos, y no dejan de estarse lanzando miraditas y tomándose de las manos por todos los lugares que van. Qué indecencia..."**_

_**El adusto profesor suspiró largamente mientras trataba de poner en su lugar sus cabellos alborotados. Se acomodó la camisa y se recostó sobre el sillón, agotado. "Y todavía faltan nueve días. No quiero ni imaginarme la deslumbrante nueva idea que a Albus se le ocurrirá mañana. ¿Qué será ésta vez? ¿Manos invisibles? No, eso fue hace dos días..."**_

_**Todavía podía recordar cuando iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos hacia sus habitaciones cuando de pronto, y sin previo aviso, sintió que alguien tiraba de su mano con tanta fuerza, que el sorprendido profesor no pudo hacer nada más que correr hacia donde aquello invisible lo guiaba. De pronto se vio en medio del Gran Salón, completamente solo, mientras la mano invisible aún lo sostenía con fuerza. **_

_**Estaba a punto de sacar su varita para lanzar un hechizo torturador a quien fuera el autor de la bromita, cuando de pronto la enorme puerta del salón se abrió y un aterrorizado Harry Potter entraba por ella mientras gritaba que lo soltaran, aparentemente a nada en particular. El muchacho no pudo detenerse hasta que chocó aparatosamente contra el cuerpo de su profesor de pociones, y entonces la mano invisible que Severus sentía agarrotada en su brazo dejó de apretarle.**_

_**-¿Qué clase de broma pesada es ésta, señor Potter? –Le había preguntado bastante molesto, mientras su alumno trataba de acomodarse los lentes y enfocaba su vista hacia su profesor. **_

_**-No lo sé, profesor Snape... –El muchacho trató de separarse de su maestro y de pronto sintió que alguien empujaba su espalda, haciendo que chocara nuevamente contra él. –Le juro que no sé qué está pasando.**_

_**Severus iba a abrir nuevamente la boca, cuando sintió que la mano que antes lo sujetaba del brazo, ahora empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo, directamente hacia el rostro del muchacho, el cual permanecía aún pegado a él contra su voluntad.**_

_**-Profesor, qué... –Pero el joven de ojos verdes no pudo decir nada más, ya que el rostro de Severus se pegó tanto al de él, que por un momento pensó que así se iban a quedar. **_

_**-No puedo... moverme. –Advirtió el profesor de pociones mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes, tratando de separase de su estudiante, quien lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa. -¿Qué espera? ¿Por qué no está haciendo nada?**_

_**El moreno trató de separar su cuerpo del de su profesor, pero vio con creciente terror que la mano invisible empujaba su cabeza hacia el rostro del hombre frente a él.**_

_**-¿Qué está haciendo, Potter? –Severus vio cómo el rostro de su alumno volvía a quedar pegado contra el suyo, mientras que éste apretaba fuertemente los ojos. –Deje... de... estar... jugando...**_

_**-No... estoy... jugando... profesor... –Harry comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el cuello debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, y con un suspiro de resignación decidió darse por vencido, antes de permitirse terminar en la enfermería con el cuello dislocado.**_

_**Severus Snape vio como en cámara lenta los labios de su alumno pegándose contra los propios, en un involuntario beso que a ambos les pareció eterno. Las manos invisibles que los guiaban apretaron con más fuerza sus cabezas, haciendo que ambos gimieran por el dolor en el cuello, y que provocó que el beso se volviera mucho más profundo.**_

_**No supieron cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero cuando las manos invisibles dejaron de presionarlos y profesor y alumno pudieron separarse, ambos se encontraban completamente rojos y con la respiración entrecortada. Severus se separó lentamente de su alumno mientras miraba con fascinación los verdes ojos que se abrían, mareados de deleite.**_

_**Durante unos momentos ninguno dijo nada. Sólo se miraron con la sorpresa dibujada aún en sus facciones, tras lo cual, el profesor de pociones se dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor caminando lentamente.**_

_**Harry se quedó un rato más en medio de la habitación mientras pasaba sus dedos por sobre sus labios. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en ellos mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.**_

_**Recostado en su sillón, Severus volvió al presente mientras sus ojos negros refulgían a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea. **_

_**Desde entonces el recuerdo de aquél beso no había podido borrarse de su memoria. Y aunque había sido un beso completamente involuntario, al final el profesor había tenido que admitir que eso no le había quitado lo febril y apasionado.**_

_**-**_

_**-Entonces, ¿Sigues sin encontrar al autor de esos regalos?**_

_**-Así es, Ron. No tengo ni la más remota idea de quien pueda ser.**_

_**Harry y sus amigos caminaban lentamente por los pasillos rumbo al aula de pociones. Era nueve de febrero y ésa misma mañana, al igual que en los días anteriores, una hermosa rosa azul había amanecido en la mesita de noche del moreno, quien cada día estaba más intrigado por saber quien era el autor de tan bellos obsequios.**_

_**-Probablemente es un admirador tuyo. –Hermione se adelantó a los muchachos para entrar al salón, mientras éstos se quedaban parados en la puerta.**_

_**-¿Quién crees que sea? –Ron volteó hacia todos lados observando a cada uno de sus compañeros. –Tiene que ser uno de nosotros, ya que tiene acceso al dormitorio.**_

_**-No lo sé, Ron. –Harry entró al aula y tomó asiento en su pupitre mientras acomodaba sus cosas. –Por más que lo pienso, no logro imaginarme a ninguno de ellos obsequiando algo como eso.**_

_**-¿Por qué no te quedas despierto toda la noche? –Ron acomodó su caldero sobre su mesa de trabajo. –Y entonces así podrás ver cuando esa persona llegue y te deje el obsequio. Entonces sabrás quien es.**_

_**-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? –El muchacho suspiro, apesadumbrado. –Trato de quedarme despierto, pero cuando menos me lo espero, el sueño me vence y cuando reacciono ya es de día y la rosa ya está ahí, en la mesita. **_

_**-Hum... –Ron se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. -¿Y si interrogáramos a todos?**_

_**-¿Para qué? –El muchacho de ojos verdes siguió con la mirada al profesor Snape, que acababa de llegar. –Si ésa persona quisiera que yo lo supiera, simplemente ya se habría dado a conocer. **_

_**-Tienes razón. –Ron vio que la clase ya había comenzado y decidió dejar la conversación para después.**_

_**Harry se quedó pensativo unos momentos, mientras seguía observando a su profesor de pociones. **_

"_**Ojalá que el profesor Snape tuviera esas mismas atenciones conmigo. –Suspiró. –Pero... eso sería algo más que imposible."**_

_**Tomó su pluma y después de mojarla en la tinta comenzó a copiar los ingredientes para la poción que elaboraría ése día. Mientras lo hacía, no se percató de que unos ojos negros como la noche, le dirigían una intensa y ardiente mirada.**_

_**-**_

_**-Amo Harry, señor... ¿En qué puede servirle Dobby?**_

_**-Hola, Dobby. –Harry dejó a un lado el libro que leía y dirigió su verde mirada hacia el elfo. –Ya te he dicho que no me llames amo. Tú ya no eres de nadie.**_

_**-Sí, amo Harry. –Dobby rodó sus enormes ojos de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba al muchacho.**_

_**-Te mandé llamar porque necesito que me hagas un favor muy personal. –Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, miró al elfo como indicándole que lo siguiera, cosa que el pequeño hizo. –Verás, desde hace varios días he estado recibiendo un obsequio de parte de un desconocido...**_

_**Se acercó a su cama y sacó de su baúl una pequeña caja, la cual abrió dejando ver al elfo diez preciosas rosas azules, tan fragantes como el primer día que comenzara a recibirlas. Cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de que las rosas no se marchitaban, había dejado de introducirlas en agua y empezado a guardarlas dentro de la cajita.**_

_**-Las he estado recibiendo desde el primer día de éste mes. –Harry acarició con ternura cada uno de los azules pétalos mientras continuaba hablando. –Y desde entonces he recibido una a diario. Sé que me la obsequian por las noches, ya que cuando me despierto las rosas ya están ahí.**_

_**-Y... –El elfo miró a Harry con sus enormes ojos llenos de emoción. -¿Qué desea el amo Harry que Dobby haga al respecto?**_

_**-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar al autor de éstos maravillosos obsequios. –Harry tomó una pequeña bolsa de tela de su baúl y se la extendió al elfo. –Te daré éste par de calcetines de lana que acabo de comprar en Hogsmeade. Serán un pago por el servicio que me harás. **_

_**-Pero... –El elfo doméstico hizo amago de rechazar el pago. –Dobby no necesita que se le pague. Dobby lo hará con mucho gusto.**_

_**-Nada de eso. –Harry insistió. –¿No pensarás que yo acepte que trabajes por nada, verdad? Anda, tómalos.**_

_**Dobby tomó los calcetines que el muchacho le ofreció, para evitar que siguiera insistiendo.**_

_**-Bien... –Harry se puso de pie después de guardar la caja en su sitio. –He tratado de averiguar quien es la persona que me las regala, pero por desgracia siempre me duermo y nunca llego a verle. Así que por eso tú vendrás cada noche, cuando ya estén todos dormidos, y vigilarás la entrada al dormitorio. Cuando veas a la persona que me entrega los obsequios, entonces me despertarás y así podré saber quién es. ¿De acuerdo, Dobby?**_

_**-De acuerdo, amo Harry. –Dobby guardó entre sus ropas el obsequio de Harry y desapareció.**_

_**Segundos después el elfo se encontraba en las cocinas. Sentado en una mesa con los codos sobre ella y su rostro entre sus manos, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.**_

_**-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que te olvides de él? –Winky se sentó en la misma mesa que el elfo ocupaba y tomó una de sus delgadas manos entre las suyas. –No sé por qué te afanas en seguir amándolo, cuando sabes que es un amor completamente imposible.**_

_**-Le he intentado, Winky. –El elfo se secó las lágrimas con la orilla de su camisola. –Dobby lo intenta. Pero es que... cada vez que lo veo, siento que todo alrededor deja de existir y entonces sólo puedo vivir para esas hermosas esmeraldas y... ¿Sabes que me ha pedido que averigüe quién le hace los obsequios? Dobby no quiere ni imaginar lo que ocurrirá cuando se llegue a enterar... **_

_**-Por favor, Dobby... –La elfina tomó entre sus manos el afligido rostro de su primo y lo miró seriamente a los ojos. –Sabes que ya no falta mucho para que ese día llegue, y entonces no podrás hacer nada para evitar que él...**_

_**-No pienso hacer nada. –Dobby se levantó y guardó el par de calcetines que Harry le regalara, dentro de un cajón, en el cual parecía que ya no cabrían más calcetines. –Dobby sabe perfectamente bien cuál es su papel en todo esto. **_

_**-Dobby...**_

_**-Está bien, Winky. –Dobby volteó a ver a su prima, quien lo miraba tristemente. –He aceptado lo que siento, así como también aceptaré lo que ocurra después. Dobby sabe que el amo Harry jamás tendrá ojos para él. Ya casi es hora del almuerzo de los niños. Deja de parlotear y ayuda a Dobby, que se hace tarde para cocinar.**_

_**La elfina se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a ayudar a Dobby a preparar la comida. Y mientras el elfo parecía concentrarse en la preparación de los alimentos, Winky no pudo dejar de observar la sombra de tristeza que se reflejaba en los enormes y melancólicos ojos de su primo. **_

_**-**_

_**Medianoche en la habitación donde Harry dormía profundamente. Una delgada mano retirando la sábana para admirar la belleza de sus facciones. Una pequeña vela iluminándolo y un suspiro entrecortado de los labios siempre delgados y pálidos.**_

_**-Severus... –Surgió el nombre de los carnosos labios dormidos, mientras el muchacho se acomodaba para seguir soñando. **_

_**Unos enormes ojos, antes vivaces y curiosos pero siempre llenos de amor, ahora estaban completamente abiertos en sorpresa, mientras lágrimas mudas brotaban de ellos, mojando poco a poco sus mejillas. Su mano, ahora temblorosa, dejó la vela a un lado y Dobby extrajo de sus gastadas ropas la rosa azul, la de todos los días desde el primer día. Se quedó unos momentos más, admirando su belleza tan perfecta como imposible, y se alejó lentamente.**_

_**-**_

_**-Perdóneme amo Harry... –Dobby tenía sus manos unidas en señal de súplica. –Pero es que siempre que he llegado ya la rosa está ahí, y por eso ya no quiero despertarlo...**_

_**-Tranquilo, Dobby... –Harry extendió su mano en señal de que el elfo no debía preocuparse. –No te pongas así, no estoy molesto contigo.**_

_**-¿De verdad? –El elfo doméstico enjugó sus lágrimas mientras veía con ojos de adoración a quien consideraba su amo, aún sin serlo. –Dobby está muy avergonzado y le promete que la próxima vez estará mas al pendiente.**_

_**-No te preocupes, Dobby. –El moreno de ojos verdes le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. –Si nunca llego a saberlo, al menos me quedaré con estas rosas como un recuerdo. –Le dijo señalando la flor número doce de ésa mañana.**_

_**Cuando el elfo se retiró, Harry se quedó acariciando un rato más la flor azul, y después se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha. Cuando bajó a la Sala Común, Ron y Hermione ya lo estaban esperando, entonces los tres se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor.**_

_**-¿Ya supiste quien es tu admirador secreto? –Le preguntó su amigo mientras desayunaban. **_

_**-No, aún no. –Harry bebió un sorbo de jugo de cereza, y después de hacer una mueca, lo dejó en su lugar. –Extraño el jugo de calabaza.**_

_**-Harry... –Ron volteó hacia todos lados mientras bajaba la voz. –Lo que me contase anoche sobre lo que sientes por... Snape, ¿Es cierto, o sólo era una broma?**_

_**-Es cierto, Ron. –Harry miró a los ojos su amigo. –Tan cierto, que tengo planes para invitarlo a pasear al lago la noche del sábado.**_

_**-Y... ¿Qué crees que te responderá?**_

_**-No lo sé. –El moreno suspiró. –Pero nada pierdo con intentarlo.**_

_**El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie en ese momento y se dirigió a todos los presentes.**_

_**-Como todos saben, dentro de dos días será el baile para celebrar "El día". –El anciano remarcó las últimas palabras para darle más énfasis. –Y como sé que la mayoría de ustedes ya tienen una pareja para ésa noche, ahora me corresponde dejarles una tarea a aquellos que aún no la tienen...**_

_**Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, fastidiado, mientras que desde su lugar, el profesor de pociones sólo cerró los ojos rezando por no ser víctima, una vez más, de las "extraordinarias" ideas de su Director.**_

_**-...Y es por eso que durante los dos días que restan para el baile, mis cupidos. –Señalando en las alturas del Gran Salón a la parvada de querubines inventados. –Se dedicarán a buscar entre aquellos que aún no se han decidido, a la que consideren su pareja apropiada. Por lo que cuando la encuentren, lanzarán sus flechas hacia ellos, de manera que no pueda evadir el invitar a ésa persona al baile.**_

_**Unas risitas de escepticismo se dejaron escuchar desde todas las mesas. Harry y Ron se miraron, incrédulos, mientras Hermione se reía de la nueva puntada del director.**_

_**-Eso no quiere decir que se tengan que formar parejas sentimentales. –Recalcó el director. –Sólo se elegirán a las parejas que compartirán gustos y afinidades y que mis querubines consideren que juntos la pasarán muy bien y se divertirán. No lo olviden, sólo se trata de diversión. Bien, sigan con su desayuno.**_

_**Cuando el anciano se sentó nuevamente, y la calma fue restaurada gracias a la mirada asesina que el profesor de pociones dirigió a cada una de las mesas, éste se acercó al director disimuladamente.**_

_**-Albus... –El profesor Dumbledore volteó al escuchar su nombre. -¿No crees que esto ya raya en la exageración?**_

_**-¿Por qué piensas eso, Severus? –El director lo miró divertido a través de sus lentes. -¿Lo dices porque temes que mis querubines te elijan una pareja que no te agrade?**_

_**-No me preocupo por eso, Albus. –Severus bebió un poco de café. Desde que iniciara el mes no había tomado otra cosa, ya que detestaba el sabor demasiado empalagoso del jugo de cereza. –Después de todas las cosas que me han pasado por causa de tus brillantes ideas, esto no significa ningún inconveniente para mí. Además, creo que ésta vez tus monstruitos tendrán mucho trabajo al tratar de elegirme como pareja de alguien. Sabes que no le agrado absolutamente a nadie.**_

_**-No estés tan seguro de eso, Severus. –Susurró el anciano mientras comenzaba a degustar el postre. –No estés tan seguro...**_

_**-**_

_**Era la noche del viernes trece de febrero. A un solo día del tan esperado baile, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían una pareja para ésa gran noche, la cual, como lo había prometido Dumbledore, había sido elegida por sus cupidos quiméricos. **_

_**Harry Potter caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos que conducían hacia la Torre. Sus furiosos pasos resonaban con tanta fuerza que por donde iba despertaba a los retratos colgados en las paredes, los cuales se sobresaltaban para después continuar disfrutando de su descanso.**_

_**-No puedo creerlo... –Repetía una y otra vez tras mientras llegaba frente a la Dama del retrato y pronunciaba la contraseña. –No puedo creer lo que hice.**_

_**Entró precipitadamente a la Sala común y se dirigió directamente hacia el dormitorio, pasando de largo a sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales vieron intrigados cómo el moreno subía los escalones sin saludarlos siquiera.**_

_**Cuando el "niño que vivió" llegó a su dormitorio, se tumbó en la cama boca arriba mientras se frotaba la sien, tratando de eliminar el creciente dolor de cabeza que le provocara su más reciente encuentro con su ex novia.**_

_**Acababa de salir de su última clase, y se disponía a retirarse a su Torre para una merecida noche de descanso, cuando de repente se topó con uno de los cupidos postizos del director Dumbledore. Tratando de esquivarlo como lo hiciera exitosamente durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, el muchacho dio media vuelta para perderse de la vista del ficticio niño regordete de pequeñas alitas y horribles calzoncillos, pero por desgracia no lo hizo a tiempo y el querubín le lanzó una flecha imaginaria, que dio justo en medio de su espalda.**_

_**De repente, el muchacho sintió una enorme necesidad de dirigirse hacia la Casa de Ravenclaw, y cuando llegó ante la que alguna vez había sido su novia, le preguntó si quería ser su pareja para el baile. Después de que la muchacha se quedara como cinco minutos parada sin saber qué decir, y él como un idiota esperando su respuesta, la joven al final le había dicho que sí.**_

_**Y ahora, acostado en su cama, el joven de cabellos revueltos no hacía más que terminar de revolvérselos mientras no dejaba de preguntarse si su director alguna vez había pensado seriamente en visitar a un doctor en San Mungo, ya que el anciano definitivamente necesitaba con urgencia un ajuste de tuercas.**_

_**-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? –El muchacho se acostó boca abajo abrazando a su almohada. –Jamás, ni en mis más horrorosas pesadillas hubiera asistido con Cho al baile. Ella era la última persona en la que hubiera pensando para algo como eso. Malditos cupidos endemoniados. La próxima vez que vea uno le lanzaré un Kedavra... **_

_**-**_

_**-No puedo creer lo que hiciste. –Le decía un sorprendido Ron mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. –Mira que entre tantos estudiantes tenías que elegirla precisamente a ella.**_

_**-Ya te dije que no fui yo. –Le repitió por enésima vez un compungido Harry. –Ya te dije que fue por culpa de una de esas cosas marca registrada del director.**_

_**-Bueno... –Ron se detuvo de golpe mientras observaba a su compañero. –Tú me habías dicho que pensabas invitar al profesor Snape a pasear al lago. Ahora, ¿Piensas asistir al baile con ella y renunciar a tu invitación? **_

_**-¡Por supuesto que no! –Se rascó la barbilla mientras maquinaba algún plan. –Podría decirle que Malfoy me lanzó una maldición y que me la pasé vomitando babosas durante toda la noche.**_

_**-No creo que te lo vaya a creer. –El pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras trataba de hacer memoria. –Si mal no recuerdo esa fue la última excusa que le diste cuando ella te pidió que se vieran en la Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**-Hum... tienes razón. Ya no me acordaba.**_

_**Ambos muchachos siguieron su camino hacia su Torre, sin saber que, detrás de una columna, alguien observaba la esbelta figura del niño de oro mientras se alejaba.**_

_**-**_

_**Dobby se desplazó sigilosamente a través del dormitorio donde Harry descansaba y, como cada noche, encendió la pequeña vela y observó con deleite cada uno de los bellos rasgos del joven durmiente. **_

_**Permaneció largo tiempo parado frente a él, mucho más que los días anteriores, mientras que su vista no lograba saciarse de la hipnotizante fisonomía del muchacho. Suspiró una y otra vez al tiempo que se imaginaba a sí mismo como el afortunado dueño del corazón del chico de ojos como esmeraldas.**_

_**Bajó la cabeza, pesaroso, mientras volvía a la triste realidad de que él no era más que un elfo doméstico. Un pequeño e insignificante ser que ni remotamente alcanzaba a parecerse a un ser humano. Un bizantino sirviente eternamente agradecido de haber sido liberado de la esclavitud por un ángel de bellos ojos y hermosas facciones. Un don nadie.**_

_**Secó su rostro con la orilla de su camisola, ya gastada por haber secado tantas lágrimas, y sacó la rosa azul para depositarla con dulzura sobre la mesita de noche. **_

_**Todavía permaneció un tiempo más admirando embelesado la perfecta belleza del humano al que tanto amaba, y cuando la luz del nuevo día amenazó con irrumpir a través de la ventana, el pequeño elfo doméstico desapareció.**_

_**-**_

_**Las enormes puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron para dar paso al grupo de estudiantes que, entusiasmados, se disponían a disfrutar de la noche de baile que el Colegio de Hogwarts organizara con motivo del día de San Valentín.**_

_**Por dondequiera que la vista alcanzara, se podían ver a las jóvenes parejas disfrutando de la fiesta, mientras saboreaban los más variados aperitivos y bebidas, elaborados con el mayor de los cuidados por los elfos domésticos encargados de las cocinas. Por órdenes del Director, se había solicitado el servicio de algunos de ellos para atender a los profesores y alumnos en el Salón, preparando bebidas especiales y satisfaciendo cualquier otra necesidad propia del evento.**_

_**Dobby era uno de los elfos encargados de tal tarea, junto con su prima Winky, a quien la idea de servir a un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas descontroladas y alguno que otro profesor pasado de copas no le había agradado demasiado. Pero eran empleados del Colegio y debían cumplir con su trabajo.**_

_**Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban ahí. Por petición de Harry, ellos se habían adelantado para esperar a la pareja, de modo de que, cuando los vieran, ella se llevaría a Cho muy lejos con cualquier pretexto mientras que Harry llevaba a cabo su propósito de escaparse con su profesor de pociones, con todo y lo rematadamente absurdo que sonara semejante plan.**_

_**Así las cosas, esperaron pacientemente a que la pareja apareciera por la puerta del Gran Salón, cosa que cuando ocurrió, despertó mas de un comentario malintencionado entre los presentes, que aún no olvidaban lo ocurrido meses atrás, cuando la misma chica que ahora entraba del brazo del que alguna vez fuera su novio, se había encargado de desprestigiar su imagen ante todo el colegio. **_

_**Mientras Ron y su novia saludaban a su acompañante, Harry vagó su vista por todo el Salón, esperando encontrarse con los ojos negros del hombre con el que últimamente soñaba. Y no se decepcionó. En el fondo, del lado de los profesores, Severus Snape le miraba fijamente.**_

_**Harry pensó que al verle, el profesor voltearía el rostro o simplemente lo ignoraría. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio acercándose lentamente hacia él, entre la muchedumbre que se congregaba en medio de la pista de baile. Y sin decir una sola palabra, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia la salida, ante la mirada asombrada de Cho, quien no pudo hacer nada más que mirar cómo su pareja de baile salía del salón sin despedirse de ella.**_

_**Pero no fue la única que los vio. Escondido detrás de una estatua, un elfo de grandes ojos y puntiaguda nariz se abrazaba a la imagen de piedra mientras sollozaba quedamente. La hora que tanto temía había llegado, y no haría absolutamente nada para evitarlo.**_

_**-**_

_**La luna en cuarto creciente se reflejaba serenamente sobre las quietas aguas del lago. Sin soltar su mano, Severus condujo a Harry hasta la orilla y, después de pronunciar un hechizo, apareció una elegante cena preparada con mucho esmero. El profesor invitó al joven a tomar asiento mientras le servía una copa. Momentos después él se sentó también.**_

_**Ninguno de los dos habló. Sólo se dedicaron a cenar y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, mientras no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. De vez en cuando, Severus tomaba la mano del joven y la acariciaba con ternura, haciendo que las mejillas del muchacho se encendieran, lo que se antojaba adorable a la vista del profesor.**_

_**Cuando terminaron de cenar, Severus se puso de pie y agitó su varita. Inmediatamente comenzaron a escucharse las notas de una romántica melodía. Tomó nuevamente la mano de su alumno y lo abrazó por la cintura. Y mientras ambos se movían al compás de la música, Harry acercó su rostro al de Severus y lo besó dulcemente.**_

_**Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el profesor lo estrechara con mucha más fuerza entre sus brazos y profundizara el beso. Acarició con ardor su espalda mientras Harry rodeaba su cuello y se entregaba a la intensa pasión del beso con todo el ímpetu de su gloriosa juventud.**_

_**Cuando el beso terminó y ambos pudieron recuperarse, Severus tomó entre las suyas las manos de su alumno y lo hizo sentarse sobre el pasto, mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente. Estuvieron así largo rato, tendidos en la hierba, uno junto al otro, mirando la luna y obsequiándose besos de vez en cuando.**_

_**-Para ti... –Le susurró al oído el profesor mientras extraía un objeto de su capa y lo depositaba en el regazo de su ahora pareja.**_

_**Los ojos de Harry se abrieron muy grandes cuando pudo ver lo que Severus le había obsequiado. Con manos temblorosas sostuvo entre sus finos dedos una hermosa rosa azul, tan bella y perfecta como las trece rosas que guardaba en su cajón.**_

_**-Así que eras tú... –Murmuró emocionado mientras unas cristalinas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su níveo rostro. –Siempre fuiste tú.**_

_**-Espero que las demás te hayan gustado. –Le dijo el profesor mientras acariciaba su rostro y secaba suavemente las lágrimas del muchacho.**_

_**-¿Sabes? –Harry se acurrucó más en el hueco que formaba el cuerpo de su profesor. –Creí que nunca sabría quién me las obsequiaba. Pero... –Lo miró a los ojos. –Tengo una duda...**_

_**-¿Cuál?**_

_**-Si tú me las enviaste desde el primer día del mes, entonces... ¿Por qué cuando ocurrió aquello en el Gran Salón, tú no querías besarme?**_

_**-Lo deseaba, Harry. Con todas mis fuerzas. –Severus suspiró quedamente mientras lo abrazaba. –Sólo que entonces tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, tú me rechazaras. Vi cómo luchabas ferozmente por librarte de la situación incómoda en la que nos encontrábamos.**_

_**-Estaba aterrorizado. –Harry acarició la mano de su profesor. –Alguien invisible me había sacado a la fuerza de la Sala Común y luego me había hecho estrellarme contra ti. Pero... ¿Sabes una cosa? Me encantó que me besaras.**_

_**-Me alegro. –Severus atrajo hacia su cuerpo la delgada figura del muchacho. –Porque a partir de hoy no dejaré de hacerlo en ningún momento.**_

_**-¿Ni cuando estemos en clase? –El joven se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor mientras acariciaba su cabello. **_

_**-Hallaremos la manera... **_

_**-Una última pregunta... –Harry no quiso quedarse con la duda. -¿Cómo hiciste para que las rosas aparecieran en mi mesita?**_

_**-Ése... será un secreto que jamás te contaré. Y no porque yo no quiera, sino porque le hice la firme promesa de no revelar su nombre. De hecho, fue la misma persona que me informó de tus planes de traerme aquí. Y no, no fue tu amigo el pelirrojo.**_

_**-Qué lástima... –Harry recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del profesor. –Yo quería agradecérselo.**_

_**-No te preocupes. –Severus tomó su rostro entre sus manos. –Ya me encargué de agradecerle debidamente el favor.**_

_**Y lo besó profundamente. La rosa número catorce cayó del regazo de Harry, mientras Severus lo tendía suavemente sobre el pasto para amarlo como sólo él se merecía.**_

_**A lo lejos, una delgada figura dejaba su escondite tras un árbol. Un pequeño elfo de puntiagudas orejas y afilada nariz.**_

_**Apesadumbrado, se dirigió con lentos y cansados pasos hacia algún sitio del castillo, donde pudiera llorar y sobrellevar su inmenso dolor, solo. Él sabía que a partir de ahora su gran amor imposible iba ser feliz con la persona que lo amaba, sin importar de quien se trataba. Y estaba dispuesto a velar siempre por la felicidad de ése gran amor.**_

_**Lo que el pequeño Dobby nunca supo fue que, sin necesidad de haber tenido cabellos dorados como el oro, arcos y flechas y blancas alitas de ángel, él había sido de todo el Castillo, el mejor de los cupidos.**_

_**FIN**_

_**N/A. Mil disculpas por haber descrito a Dumbledore como un anciano excéntrico, pero fue necesario hacerlo así para poder escribir la historia. Aunque en lo personal siempre lo he considerado como uno de los personajes más serios y enigmáticos de H.P. **_

_**Besitos y gracias anticipadas por sus comentarios. Si recibo los suficientes tal vez me anime a subir un proyecto largo con la misma pareja de protagonista. .**_

_**Besitos **_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_

36


End file.
